The Wolf
by Kickfan23
Summary: Jack is a wolf so is his other brother Maverick. Brody is the third Brewer boy but he didn't get what his other brother's got, becoming a wolf. Kim is the girlfriend of Maverick but little does she know about him. When Kim's mom got a job transfer to Seaford she meets Jack the school's bad boy. Will Kim uncover their secret? rated to T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_I sat there hugging my knees,waiting what was going to happen. "oh Kimmy you have much to learn'' he said and looked at my throat __he opened his mouth fangs showing. I hugged my knees tighter and tighter. " but I can't waste my dinner" he continued. he began walking towards me. I fought the tears holding back my fear. " I'll show you and Jack" he finished_

* * *

four weeks earlier

Kim

"C'mon Kim it's time to go!" my dad yelled. I continued packing the last few things in my "room". "Kim hurry up or we'll leave without you" he said. I finally finished packing and brought down all of my suit cases.

" now see, was that hard?" he asked. I smiled and shook my head. yep my dad is the most famous Martin Crawford. He owns a lot of companies so he makes a lot of money. my mom does the same living. So we're rich.

My mom got a job transfer and we're moving to Seaford, California. but I thought about what I'm leaving, my friends my life in Florida and my boyfriend Maverick.

Maverick was sweet, gentle and caring but he would always talk about his two other brothers. Maverick had light brown spiky hair with hazelnut eyes. He always wore a necklace that carried fang. I thought it was fake, but Maverick would say it was real.

"Kim... Kim, KIM!" my dad yelled while snapping his fingers in my face. " what is it?" I asked. he pointed to the car door. " oh, right" i said and opened the door and got in.

A few minutes later the car rolled down the street and began driving. New life, new things, new everything. I pressed my cheek on the cool window and watched the cars go by. I closed my eyes and took nap.

* * *

Line Break!

* * *

I felt someone shake me. "Kim, wake up" a voice said. " what? where are we?" I asked " we're here" my dad said I opened my eyes and find my self in a bed and in a different house that I call now home. " i thought we had to take an airplane?" I said. "Kim , i had to carry you to get here" my dad answered. " sorry" I mumbled. "It's fine" he replied. "Now go to sleep tomorrow you have school" he replied.

My dad tucked me in and him and my mom kissed me goodnight. I was dog tired, so i closed my eyes once more and drifted into sleep.

* * *

**Okay people please don't get mad at me for a long wait. But i had a few problems with my computer and so on. but here it is again ppl i'm revising this story if you don't know. Anyways Review or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

Kim

I felt a warm ray of sun hitting my face. I propped up on my elbows and got up in a sitting position. I rubbed my eyes to wake them up from sleep. I turned over and looked at the time 6 AM. "at least it's Friday" I muttered and got up to take a quick shower, change, etc. I climbed down the stairs. I made myself cereal because I really wasn't that hungry.

I sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and began eating. I wondered what was going to happen at school and the people i would meet. Once I finished my cereal i quickly ran out of the house to school, because it was already 7:45. I quickly ran to face the front of the school. I took a deep breath. "stay calm you're gonna be fine" I whispered to myself and opened the door.

People stared at me for a minute then resumed to whatever they were doing. I started speed walking to the office until I just had to bump into somebody. The person turned around. I was relieved it was a girl. She was wearing a pink button up, a pair of jeans and neon pink converse. "I'm sorry" I said quickly. She smiled and stuck out her hand. I smiled back and shook her hand. " My name's Grace, your's?'' she introduced/asked. " Kim, Kim Crawford" I said. " pleasure to meet ya, Kim" she said. " well better head to the office to pick up my schedule.

I started walking again to the office to pick up the schedule I needed. Once I did went to search for my locker. "404, 405, 406, aha! 407!" i mumbled. "Hey" a voice said. I jumped and turned around. I placed a hand over my heart. " Grace...why would you scare the fudge outta of me?!" I choked. " sorry didn't mean to" she said and opened her locker. "huh, you're right next to me" she said. I rolled my eyes as Grace stuffed her head in her locker searching for something.

Then I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. " Haven't seen ya around Blondie" a voice said. I spun around to see a guy, a couple of inches taller than me, he had shaggy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes wore a black V-neck, dark blue jeans, a pair of black Vans and a wolf fang necklace that had some dry blood. He slammed me into my locker. Soon his eyes turned yellow and he smirked. " what's the matter?" he asked. I blinked a few times. I shook my head and jabbed a finger to his chest and pushed him away. " you'll come around" he said and walked away. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. His eyes were their normal color. Was I imagining things?

" I see you have met Jack Brewer, my brother." Grace said " wait, what? I asked. "okay not my point did you see Jack's eye color change?" " nope all I saw was Jack trying to kiss you and I know you wanted to kiss him back. I mean-" I cut her off." but it's probably your imagination" she said. I shrugged off the image of Jack and walked with Grace to class.

But all I saw in the hallways was Jack making out with another girl. It made my stomach churn and turned it into knots. _No! I'm not falling for the bad boys! _

* * *

Line Break! what? don't look at me like that. I have no idea to what to write for them when they're in class. and please no hater comments or picky comments ( not to be rude) please I beg- oh wait hold on. *get's on knees* Please I beg you!

* * *

Jack

I'm Jack Brewer, school's bad boy and a wolf. I was born like that. My father's line of family were like that, but they changed in our generation. My brother Maverick and sister Grace is the same like me, so is Jerry, Eddie and Milton. Brody never got the blood of a wolf. Our grandfather died and I don't know when. All that was left of him were two fangs, one clean and the other bloody. Of course I had to get the bloody fang.

Me and my brothers got separated. Maverick went to Florida, Brody I don't know. And me and Grace just live with our parents.

" yo Jack! is it true you were hitting on the new girl?" Jerry asked " yeah is it true?" Eddie asked next. I took a deep breath as I awoke from my thoughts. " yeah I tried" I replied. " Jack you were making out with Donna in the hallways!" Milton exclaimed. I sent him a death glare " Okay i'll shut up now" he said quickly. " good idea" I said. " Jack, you almost blew our cover!" Jerry yelled. " do you want us to get killed? huh? we're wanted because we're the only wolves left in existence! you know that!" Jerry continued. We stood in silence then turned around and walked out of school.

I quickly made my way to my motorcycle and put on my off-road helmet and began to drive off. Although I couldn't get past a feeling that someone was watching me. I quickly dismissed it. Probably nothing important.

As I reached home I found Grace standing in the driveway. I quickly pulled over, took my helmet off and walked over to Grace.

" Jackson!" she yelled. I growled at my full name. " What Grace, What?!" I yelled back. " Are you serious pulling a stunt like that in school!" she continued. She continued yelling things like ' you're insane' or ' you could have blown our cover!' Finally she stopped and came over to me. She swiped her hand across my face. I grabbed her wrists. " You wanna fight about it let's go" I said feeling my wolf instincts kick in.

Grace

I didn't say a word. I only felt my wolf instincts serge through my body. We circled each other, then ran straight towards each other. I tried to attack but I felt sharp fangs dig in the side of my neck. Jack quickly tossed me aside. He placed a paw on my neck and towered over me. He put some pressure on my neck ready to strike his attack. " let this be a lesson to you. next time I will kill you" he said and removed his paw and walked away. I layed down in the driveway letting blood ooze out of my neck.


	3. Hello Brother

Grace

I pressed my fingers against my neck making me wince a little. I closed my eyes and added some pressure to my neck making the pain grow and grow. " Oh my god! Grace are you okay?!" I heard someone say. I opened my eyes and found Kim kneeling next to me. Kim helped me up. " well you better go inside" she said. " No! I can't. My family has family issues" I said. " Um would you rather go to my house?" she asked with an awkward tone in her voice. I weakly nodded and followed Kim back to her house.

We reached her house. 2 story building the house was painted yellow and the roof was white along with the rims of the windows were white. we walked up the porch inside her house. Kim closed the doors and went to the bathroom and brought alcohol and a skin colored patch. I quietly rubbed some alcohol with my fingers against my neck. Then I quickly put the patch on to avoid Kim seeing my new skin grow on my wound. When I walked in the living room I found Kim watching a movie called 'Never Cry Werewolf'.

I sat next to her. " So Kim where are your parents?" I asked. " They're at work, so they won't be here until tomorrow" She replied. " So I guess you could stay here I guess" She continued. This was going to be a long night.

Jack

I quietly entered the house only to be greeted by my father, Lethal. He was holding a bottle of Budlight and was staring at me angrily with his piercing red eyes. " Get in the car it's time" he slurred angrily. " The dog fights don't start until 6" I said walking away. I felt his rough hand grab the back of my shirt. He pulled me close to him. I watched him pull out a pistol out of his belt. " I could kill you. But I can't waste you or even Grace. And you know exactly why" He said solemnly.

"Now get in the fucking car" he said. I opened the door and walked outside straight to the car. I opened the door and got inside. My father got inside seconds later and plopped a cigarette in his mouth. He looked at me in the rearview window. " Now this bet I made with Sanders. He offered a lot of cash if I win" He said. " But if you lose I give him the same amount of money. So you better not lose this fight! or I will call Troy!" He yelled.

I didn't say anything. My father never was normal. He lost his ability of becoming a wolf because he married a mortal and he never loved my mom. He always considered of making bets with other people who owed dogs. Sanders owned the best dogs and arranged dog fights with whoever was willing to bet with him.

I felt a rough hand slap me across the face waking me from my own thoughts. I looked at my father. He pointed to the cage in the back of him. I climbed out of the car and walked with him to the cage. Sanders greeted him. " Well Brewer it's a mistake showing up here" Sanders said. " we'll see about that" He said as each word puffed out smoke from his cigarette.

I walked inside the cage waiting for my opponent. A black dog with blue eyes walked in. My heart stopped.

"Hello brother"

* * *

**Probably not the best chapter but uh I guess you could...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**O  
R**

**N**

**O**

**T**

**!**


	4. Brody

Jack

I instantly knew this wasn't a dog. " What's the matter? aren't you happy that I'm here?" Maverick asked."you idiot!" I snarled. I launched myself at him. he tried to move away but instead I dug my fangs on the side of his ribs and he fell to the ground. I pulled my fangs out of his ribs. " Get up you stupid dog!" Sanders yelled.

Maverick snapped his eyes open and quickly got up as blood oozed out of his ribs. "You're weak, you can't even get up!" I said and snickered. "Shut Up!" Maverick yelled and ran straight towards me. I tried to attack him but instead he bit my shoulder.

I pushed Maverick off with my paw on his wounded ribs. He landed on the ground. without hesitation I placed my paw again on his ribs and placed pressure on it. "The fight is over, Sanders. pay up" I heard my dad say. "whatever Lethal" Sanders said. I removed my paw as Maverick went back to Sanders. I turned to my dad and walked to him.

I saw Maverick running away from the dog fight. Once I was released from the cage a ran after Maverick. I was hot on his trail I ran harder until I jumped and bit the back of Maverick's neck. He tumbled over and knocked me off. Maverick shook his head and snarled at me. I got up only to be greeted with Maverick's fangs in my throat. He tossed me into a tree which made blood gush out of my throat. I snarled and tried to get up.

"Underestimated me, huh Jack?" Maverick asked. "tsk, tsk I have tricks up on my sleeve" Maverick said. Maverick turned around before a bullet whizzed past

* * *

Maverick

I was lying down in bed bouncing a small rubber ball to the wall. Ever since Kim left my world just crumbled apart and life was just to boring. I live in a mansion but still everything was too boring. I skipped school today and it's only 8 AM. I groaned pure boredom. I kept throwing the ball, bounce and back, bounce and back. the light blue walls were covered with posters and pictures with me and Kim. I was too busy looking at the wall that the ball busted up a picture frame. "damn it" I murmured. I got off my bed and walked over to the picture lying down on the floor. The picture was guarded with glass shards. I carefully picked the picture and stared at it. It was my siblings and I with our grandfather. We were little kids back then before our grandfather,Gavin past away. I touched the wolf fang. I remember it clearly now.

(BTW they're 6 in the flashback)

_I was watching TV before I heard a knock on the door. My dad went and answered the door. I quietly pressed my back against the wall and listened. "Hello are you the son of Gavin Brewer?" I heard a man say. "Yes, why?" My dad asked. "We're sorry to inform you that your father passed away" The man replied. my heart stopped as tears stung my eyes. A thick wall of silence filled the room before it was broken. "this is all we redeemed from his possessions" The man said. "thank you" my dad said but his voice wasn't filled with sadness or anger. "have a good day sir" the man said before the door closed. I ran back to the couch and continued watching TV._

_My dad walked in and crouched down beside me. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "I know you heard everything, Maverick there is no point in trying to hide it" He said. "now where this" he said and put a thin black lanyard cord around my neck. "dad- I mean sir what is this?" I asked and pointed to the wolf fang. Our father never liked us calling him dad so we would call him sir or master. but when our mother was home he let us "that is a wolf fang, from your Grandpa Gavin" he said the name Gavin full of hatred. " Jack come 'ere!" he yelled. "what is it!" Jack yelled back as he entered the living room._

_Jack sat next to me looking at our father. He handed Jack the necklace and left. Jack put it around his neck. Jack looked at my fang then at his. The only difference from the fangs, were that his fang was covered in a smudge of blood. While my fang was clean. Jack got up and left without saying a word._

After that we all got separated. We were young at the time and we didn't know why. And we still don't know why. Anyways Jack and Grace still live in Seaford ,Brody went off somewhere who knows where and I live with my Uncle Jeffery in Florida. I was bored until a certain thought crossed my mind. I sighed. I stuffed the photo in my pocket and went to the attic. I found two large suit cases brought them out. I went to my room and started packing. Truth was I don't know what or why I'm doing this.

After I finished I took all my allowance money which equals $2,000. I fetched the chauffeur, Louis. I called my best friend, Griffon knowing he was in free period. After a few rings he answered. "Hey, Griffon I'm leaving Florida by myself there's something I need to do. Please leave this between you and me don't tell anybody else." I said. I waited hoping he would say something." I understand. If that's what you wanna do then go ahead." Griffon said from the other line. " thanks Griffon" I said. But by the time I replied he hanged up.

I went outside with Louis and got in the limo. I listened to some music on my phone while Louis drove to the airport. The limo halted to a stop. " Louis, take care of Jeffery for me will ya?" I said as I got off. Louis nodded before I closed the door. I headed to the private jet. " hello Maverick" The pilot greeted. "Hi Jonathan can you take me to Seaford, California?" I asked. He nodded as I got inside. I sat down on one of the seats and took a nap

* * *

Time skip deal with it. no offence

* * *

"Maverick? Maverick wake up!" I heard Jonathan yelled. " 5 more minutes" I mumbled. Jonathan started shaking me. My eyes opened. "I'm up" I said as I got up. I got off the plane and found myself in an airport... again! I waved goddbye before I departed. I walked past buildings and until I stopped. I found my brother, Jack heading towards his motorcycle. I hid in a bush to prevent him from seeing me. I felt something go around my neck... wait what? " you seem like a good dog, time to break the spirit" a voice said. Damn my wolf abilities.

* * *

Brody

Here's a thing or two about me, I dropped out of high school since the beginning. I'm 15 along with my brothers and sisters .I don't have a blood of a wolf because I was the last to be born! I drove past cars and buildings. I was heading over to Joe's Bar to pick up Vanessa Brock. Vanessa is a new hunter that I hired. I don't know what she looks like. but she told me to meet her at Joe's.

Joe's Bar was a perfect place to meet her. because Joe's was near a forest, which the dog fights are held. I parked my black Cadillac and entered the bar. I saw a teenage girl with long black hair. Her skin was tanned and had coffee brown eyes. I took a seat next to her on one of the bar stools. " are you Vanessa Brock?" I asked. " the one and only and you might be?" she asked. "Brody Brewer" I replied. "huh figures how old are you?" she asked. "15" I said.

"Well we better get going" I said and got nodded and followed me. "So where are we going?" Vanessa asked. " to the forest" I replied as I started driving. "but why?" she asked. "because" I snapped. I entered the forest and parked the car. I brought out my sniper and flopped down on my stomach. I looked at the dog fight with my binoculars. I saw Maverick run and Jack hot in his trail. Once Maverick turned around I tried to shoot him but failed. I saw Jack still down so I took the opportunity. Jack quickly moved and dodged the bullets. He moved towards me and bit my leg.

I heard muffled voices coming nearer and nearer. I shook Jack off my leg and signaled Vanessa to come. We ran back to the car and drove away from the forest.

* * *

Jack

I looked at Maverick. He had a few cuts on his body that bled. "There they are" I heard my father said. I walked over to my dad and we headed back to the car. I placed a hand on my throat and pressured it " I can't believe you!" he yelled. " Me what did I do?!" I asked. " You running off like that dumbass. You could've cost me!" He screamed. " YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO COSTS ME! SOMETIMES I GET SERIOUS INJURIES!" I screamed back. I unlocked the door and ran to Jerry's house.

~ at Jerry's house~

I climbe up a tree and landed at Jerry's balcony that connected to his room. I knocked on the glass door. Jerry slid the glass door and welcomed me inside. I removed my hand from my throat and the bleeding stopped which means new skin reattched to my wound. "can I stay here for the night?" I asked. "my mom would be cool with it"he answered the opened his mouth to say something. " What happened?" Jerry asked. " My father, I found Maverick at the dog fights and Brody and his hunter tried to kill us" I answered. " hold up Maverick is back?" Jerry asked. I nodded. "Yeah but Sanders took him" I replied. "JACKSON KIBA BREWER YOU BETTER BE IN THERE!" my dad yelled

* * *

**Okay my peeps so sorry I didn't update soon I had a family reunion and my cousin kept me up all night and family situation. To make things clear they're all 15 in this fic. Okay Lethal was losing his abilities of a wolf because he didn't love his wife. So every time they 'did it' Jack's mom would have a short wait then give birth. okay? okay.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**O  
R**

**N**

**O**

**T**

**!**


	5. Lethal

Jack

My dad broke the glass door with his fist and walked inside. " You're coming with me" My dad said coldly. " No" I stated simply. " Excuse me? Last time I checked you were my son" He said. I was about to reply when my dad grabbed my shoulder and yanked me towards him. " Leave Jack alone" Jerry said. Jerry clutched his jaw looked at my dad. " I don't listen to some pitiful kid" He said and kicked Jerry on the stomach. Jerry fell on the floor with closed eyes.

My dad turned to me. " As for you" He paused a moment. He pulled out his pistol and shot my arm. Dark red blood ran out of my arm like crazy. My eyes started to get heavy and darkness welcomed me.

Lethal ( Jack's dad)

I grabbed Jack's fallen body and threw him over my shoulder. I walked over to the balcony and jumped it. I walked over to the car and threw Jack inside. I got inside and started driving. I looked at Jack in rearview window. He was laying down and blood slowly ran down his arm.

I stopped the car and took Jack. I started dragging his body until somebody screamed.

Kim

Grace and I were watching TV until she started poking my shoulder. " Kim I need to pick up some clothes if I'm staying over, can you please come with me?" She asked. " Why do you want me to walk with you to your house?" i asked. " Because I feel alone and besides you're the only friend I have" She said. " Fine" I huffed. I turned off the TV and walked with Grace to her house.

When we reached her house I saw a tall man dragging Jack inside the house. I looked at Jack his eyes were closed and his arm was bleeding. I screamed and felt nauseous. The man looked at me and pulled out a gun. i was about to scream again until Jack snapped his eyes open and punched his dad in the gut. Jack ran up to me and Grace. " Get inside now, Grace take Kim in your room" He said. Grace nodded took me inside and lead me up to her room.

Jack

I quickly ran inside the house locking all the doors inside. I ran up to Grace's room and locked it. " Jack your arm" Grace said with concern. " Don't worry about it" I said. She nodded.

Lethal

I got up and tried to open the door. I smashed my left hand through the door finding the knob. I quickly unlocked it. I walked inside the house looking around. I walked upstairs and looked in some rooms. I looked at Grace's door and a dark smile curled on my lips. I grabbed the door knob twisting it. the door wouldn't open so I kicked the door open with all my might.

I looked around the kids weren't in here. I looked at the closet. I walked over and opened the door again nobody was there. " Looking for me?" A voice said. I turned around and found Jack in his wolf form.

Jack

"Do you really think you can stop me?" my dad asked. " yes" I answered. My dad laughed coldly. " I have a weapon remember? I can kill you anytime I want" he stated. " Go ahead but I can re-heal my wounds anytime" I said. " Not if you're severely hurt" he said and pulled out his gun. " Do it" I dared. Without hesitation he pulled the trigger, only to find out that the pistol ran out of ammo. I quickly ran and jumped on him. He stumbled backwards and fell. He used the back of the gun to knock me off of him.

He jumped right back on his feet. I snarled as he placed his foot on my neck. He took time to reload his weapon while I was in this position. I looked under Grace's bed, and found out that Grace was gone.

Grace

Jack, Kim and I were hiding under my bed 'cause our dad is too stupid to find us there. I heard my door be violently kicked open. I held my breath and hugged my knees. I looked at the black shoes that were walking around. Suddenly they stopped in front of my closet. I heard the door creak open. " Stay here I'm going to try and stop him" Jack whispered. " Jack, wait!" I whispered/yelled. But it was already to late he ran off to fight dad.

After a few moments later I found Jack on the floor with dad's foot on his neck. " Kim whatever you see out there stays between us okay?" I whispered. She nodded quickly. I slipped out of the bed and quietly walked behind dad. " Let him go" I said sternly. " Or what?" he said and pressured Jack's neck. My canines grew sharp and my eyes turned blue. " I'm so scared" He said sarcastically. but he obeyed and removed his foot from Jack's neck.

" I know where that little blonde bitch is" Dad said. My eyes widened as he walked over to my bed. He crouched down and pulled Kim out. He pressed the gun to her temple and looked at me. He smirked darkly. " She's seen to much" He said. " You wouldn't dare" I said. " I could and I would" He said. I looked at Kim she was terrified from everything.

My heart stopped for one simple sound.

_BAM!_


End file.
